The Beginning Of the End of the World
by Ryuko-chan
Summary: A pre-Utena episodic story about the Beginning of the Duels. Includes shadow-play girls, many anti-climactic letters from the Ends of the World, and fairly accurate characterizations. Grammar for Ch1 fixed! (3/18/03)
1. The First Strike, Roses Have Hidden Thor...

                This is my little take on what might have happened before the duel of amitie, or love. It's totally probably not what happened, but it was sure fun to write. Um… Despite the fact that I worship Chiho-sama.. I stake no claims in these characters.. I do, however, stake claims into my fic, and if any of you steal it and put your name onto it, or even take it without asking me, you are in for a severe rose-lashing. 

The Beginning of the End of the World

By the lovely and talented Ryuko, AKA DragonGirl

Episode One: The First Strike, Roses have Hidden Thorns

                "Kakkoi!!" a random girl spouted. 

                Her friend gave her a look, "What's cool?" she asked. 

                The girl looked indignant, "Why, Kiryuu-sempai, of course!" she said. 

                Her friend smiled, "He is kakkoi…" she said, swooning. 

                The random girl smiled, grabbed her friend by the hand, and they ran off, still thinking about Kiryuu Touga. 

                Kiryuu Touga was also thinking about himself, "You're amazing.." he said, "Setokaichou.." He smiled at his visage in the mirror. He was as handsome in the Ohtori school uniform as in his plainclothes. He set the mirror down as Nanami came into his room, clad in her flowing little nightgown.

                "Konbanwa.. Onii-sama.." she said, "Congratulations." She amended nervously. 

                Touga smiled, a sincere one, for once, "Nanami-hime, have I been neglecting you?" he asked. He opened his arms, "I'm sorry. Come here." She smiled, and gave him a hug. She sighed with happiness.

                "Oh, Onii-sama, I'm so proud of you. You're the Setokaichou now!" she said, eyes shining, "And since you've finished campaigning, then we can spend more time together!" she finished happily. 

                Touga stiffened. He brought her to arm's length, "I'm sorry, Nanami.. I have a feeling that what I'm going to be doing as the Student Council president is more important than us spending time together." He said sadly.

                Nanami blinked at him, "Oh, but Onii-sama!" she shouted, "Not to worry, I'll make time for you and me!" she said. 

                Touga smiled, "You do that, then. But first, you go to bed." He said, smiling. 

                Suddenly, a girl came in, "I have a letter for you, President Kiryuu. And a special delivery. " She said with a smile. 

                Her hair was long and wavy. Touga accepted the letter and a small box graciously. He was just about to open it, when he blinked at the girl. Something was strange about her.

                "Do I know you?" he asked, "I thought I knew every student here." He said. 

                She shook her head, giggling, "You were mistaken." She said.

                 He shrugged, and as she left, he opened the seal on the letter. His eyes skimmed the letter, and then lit hungrily. He put it down on the table., "This is just the chance I was waiting for…" he mumbled under his breath. He was just about to step out the door, when he remembered the box, and opened it. His eyes blinked questioningly at the small pink ring in red satin that lay in the box. Light flashed over the rose surface and it flashed a momentary deep purple. 

                Meanwhile, at the fencing room…

                ::tink:: ::clack:: ::ding:: ::swish!:: The swords clacked against each other, here touching, finding purchase, there breaking away. The fencers, unused arms upraised, swords flashing, tinging, swishing. Finally, one sword touched breast, and one was the victor. The loser whipped off their helmet. 

                "You win again, Juri-sempai."  Miki said with chagrin. 

                Juri whipped off her helmet, smiling, "You might win someday." She said, dismissive. 

                Miki sighed, "I couldn't even win the election for student council treasurer. You won, remember?" he said. 

                Juri sighed, "I remember." She said, "Don't dwell on it, at least you're the timekeeper." She blinked, "Oh! That's right, you're the timekeeper. Well, you'll need something to keep the time with." She murmured. She went into the drawer of the table near the door. 

                Meanwhile, Miki blinked, and shook out the sweat from his helmet, setting it on the ground. There was a knock at the door. Miki started, and went to answer it. 

                A girl with short curly hair stood there, looking genki, "Hello, I have a delivery for you, Miki-kun, you and Juri-sempai." She said, she handed him three boxes, and two letters, "These two boxes are for you, and that one is for Juri-sempai. The letters have your names on them. Bye now!" she said. 

                Miki waved, still a little overwhelmed. He walked over to Juri, who was still looking in the dresser. He shrugged, opened the letter, and read it over. His eyes widened, and he tapped Juri on the shoulder. She turned, and he pointed to the letter. She read it, and her lips parted in surprise. Miki walked over wordlessly, and opened the box. There, on blue silk, lay a signet ring. Juri saw that hers was upon pale orange. Miki opened the last box, and in it was a shining black stopwatch. The card attached to the box read, "_For Timekeeper Kaoru Miki_" He shrugged. Juri sighed.

                "This is all too strange." She said. Miki clicked the stopwatch, and looked at it. The time read 00:00:01. 

                Meanwhile, the girl with the long wavy hair was reading an address off the card in front of her. She tapped a passer-by on the shoulder.

                "Excuse me, do you-?" she started. Then stopped. 

                Saionji Kyouichi blinked at her, "Yes?" he said impatiently. 

                She smiled, "Know where Saionji Kyouichi is?" she finished, "I have a delivery for you, Saionji-sempai." She said. She held out the crisp letter, and the box. 

                Saionji looked at her with dead eyes, "Arigatou." He said listlessly. He accepted them, though he had no intention of opening them. He walked off to the Kendo room, with no more thank you for the mysterious girl. 

                She shrugged. If he wanted to be that way, that was fine with her. She walked across the darkening roads, and smiled. As she walked, she braided her hair. As she walked, she was joined by the other courier, the one who had presented Juri and Miki with their prizes. She smiled at the second girl, who said nothing, but joined her to walk along side of her, pulling a length of ribbon from her pocket. She tied it around her head, just as the first girl let go of her braided ponytails, and they flipped up. She ran her hand across her head, and two curls popped off. The second put her hands on her bushy curls, and smiled. The wall which showed their shadows lit with the golden sunset as if from behind. The shadow of the second girl, turned to the shadow of the first, having seemingly magically appeared with a veil, a bouquet, and a ring. 

                "I'm getting married! Did you hear? I'm getting married!" she said, putting up her ring. 

                The first girl leaned over, and put her hand to her lips, "Are you sure, are you sure? That's a big commitment, isn't it?" She said. 

                A-ko shook her head, "No, of course I'm sure. He's wonderful!" as she spoke, shadows of what she spoke of appeared upon the wall, "He's going to get me a wedding cake, a beautiful dress, and all the noodles with garlic I want!" 

                B-ko plugged her nose at the scent of the garlic, "Well, are you sure you want to?" she said. 

                A-ko smiled, not seeming to listen, "And he's going to pay for everything, just like a good husband does.. I'm going to be the most beautiful bride." She said happily. 

                B-ko blinked, "But, aren't you even a little nervous?" she asked.

                "Why would I be?" A-ko answered, "He's the most wonderful, amazing, cool, and cute guy!"  

                B-ko stood up, "Oh.. Well, what's his name?" 

                A-ko paused, "Hmm? Oh, I don't know!" she said. 

                B-ko blinked, "Well, I hope you two are happy." She said flatly.

                Saionji stood in the Kendo hall, swinging the practice sword forward. His face was twisted in anger, "How could it happen?" he said in a pained voice, "How could he win again!" his voice raised in fury. He remembered back to the day they tallied the votes. Somehow, Saionji had gotten fifteen less votes than Touga, and instead of being the Student Council President, he was the Vice President. He whirled, and the shinai slapped against the wall and jolted against his hand, falling to the ground with a clatter. He held his injured hand, not relishing the memories that a slap from a practice sword gave him. He spat on the floor, memories flitting vaguely through his head, leaving only the taste of humiliation. 

                "Curse that Touga. Curse him." He said in a dark voice. He kicked the sword across the floor, still holding his hand. He growled, "If only there were some way for me to become better than he. If only I could be the victor in our war."  He nursed his injured hand, which hurt more than it should have. Perhaps it was a psychological injury. His distracted eyes flashed over the letter, and then he looked back at it. He picked it up, and broke the seal on the back. He opened the letter. 

It read: 

_                ~Dearest Members of the Ohtori Student Council,~_

_                I was pleased to hear of the reinstatement of a Student Council here at Ohtori. I have a proposition for all of you. I will not meet you, however, my following letters will outline the steps I wish you to take. If you cooperate, I promise great power to at least one of your number. Expect to hear more from me._

_Signed,_

_                Sekai no Hate.. End of the World_

                Saionji blinked at the letter, wondering vaguely what the contents meant. Of course, he didn't doubt that he would find out someday. He smiled at the thought of great power. He hoped he would find out someday soon. 

                At the Kiryuu mansion… There was a knock at the door. Touga was standing in the hallway, clad in a bright red silk robe. He opened the door, blinking quizzically at the figure outside it, who seemed to be clad in the shadow.

                "Who are you?" he asked, a bit skeptical. 

                The figure smiled, "I am the Sekai no Hate." He said.

                Touga jumped, "Sekai no Hate? That was you?" he said. 

                The figure shrugged, "In a manner of speaking." He said. 

                Touga leaned against the door frame, "What do you want from me?" he asked. 

                The figure smiled, and stepped into the light, "I need you to give my sister your hospitality for a while." He said. 

                Touga scoffed, "Why would I do that?" he asked. 

                Sekai no Hate smiled again. He trailed his finger down the opening of Touga's shirt. Touga closed his eyes, and shivered, though the night was not so cold. 

                The Ends of the World smiled, "You will see.." he said. 

                If the Kiryuus noticed any strange noises that night, they kept it to themselves. The Ends of the World and Kiryuu Touga stayed up late into the night, speaking of revolution in hushed voices, speaking of sword fighting in hushed voices, sometimes not speaking at all, but their voices were anything but hushed when they did that. 

                The next day, was the first meeting of the student council. Arisugawa Juri stepped out from her doorway, feeling no excitement for this new revelation. She knew it would just be putting things together for dances and such. But as she stepped into the elevator where the members were told to meet, and smiled at Miki, she was not prepared for what she heard. Saionji Kyouichi stepped into the elevator, and chose not to smile. He wasn't scowling either, just a carefully selected non-expression. 

                Kiryuu Touga stepped into the elevator and smiled. He opened his mouth, "If the egg's shell does not break.. The chick will die without ever being born." The elevator started to move. 

                Miki and Juri exchanged glances, while Saionji just stared at Touga, confused. 

                "We are the chick, the world is our egg." Touga stared confidently forward, aware of the stares around him, but unconcerned, "If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without ever truly being born. Smash the world's shell! For the revolution of the world!" he said, as the elevator reached the top, and the doors crashed open. They walked into the tower, and smiled at the sky above. Touga was smiling the most, however. 

                He whirled, and opened his mouth, "All of you have received letters!" he announced. 

                They blinked. 

                Juri was the first to venture, "How did you know that?" she asked. 

                Touga smiled, but ignored the comment, "They were signed Sekai no Hate." He said. 

                Miki nodded, "Yes, they were." He said.

                "I received such a letter as well. Along with this." He said, holding up his left ring finger, which was sporting a rose signet. Juri looked down, a little embarrassed, at her hand. She quickly hid it behind the other. 

                "So?" Saionji said, drawing his own out of a pocket and holding it up. 

                Touga smiled at him, and he scowled., "These rings brand us as duelists for the world's revolution." He said. 

                Juri rolled her eyes, but Saionji blinked, "Is this the great power the letter spoke of?" he asked.

                 Miki nodded, toying with the ring on his own hand, "Yes, what does it mean?" he asked. 

                Touga smiled, and swept himself aside. There, standing behind him in the doorway, stood a young girl, wearing a flowing red dress. Her hair was decorated by a crown. 

                She smiled and looked up at them with poison green eyes, "I am Bara no Hanayome, the Rose Bride." She said, eyes all but vacant. 

                Miki blinked, "Rose bride?" he said. 

                Anthy nodded, "I am to be the flower of one of you duelists, and one of you will be able to bring the world revolution." She said in the same mild, agreeable voice. 

                Saionji stood still. He had never seen such beauty. He ventured a question, "What is her name?" he asked. 

                Touga raised an eyebrow, but the girl answered.

                "Himemiya.. My name is Himemiya Anthy." She said. 

                Saionji blinked. 

                Touga gave him a glance askance, but Saionji wouldn't have said a word, even if he had asked. 

                Miki blinked, "But what does this mean?" he pressed. 

                Anthy smiled, "Whosoever wins the duels shall be engaged to me. That person shall gain a miraculous power." 

                At that, Juri blinked, eyes wide. 

                Anthy's smile seemed to widen slightly, "Them who reaches the duel Revolution, they shall have the power to bring revolution to the world." She said. 

                Juri's eyes blinked, and she frowned, "What miraculous power is this?" she asked, crossing her arms. 

                Anthy smiled, "I am unaware." She said simply. Something in the air told them to ask no more questions. 

                Touga blinked, "Sekai no Hate…" he smiled, "…contacted me and informed me of the schedule of the duels." He said. He put up a board which had the round robin schedule on it. He smiled, "It shall go like so…" he pointed up to the board with a pointer which he had in his hand. 

                Miki waved his hands, "Matte, matte.. Wait.. what does this mean? These duels? What are the rules?" he asked uncertainly. 

                Touga smiled, "Anthy?" he asked. 

                Anthy smiled and stepped forward. She brought out five rose buds, and gave one to each of the duelists, "These are your roses." She said, "Each one has a color for you." She said, "I will place one of these in your breast, and then you will duel with swords. Who ever first gets the rose knocked from their breast loses." She finished, looking demurely down. 

                Miki nodded. 

                Touga sighed, "Well, now that we know the rules, the schedule will go like so. Kaoru-Saionji, Arisugawa-Kaoru, Arisugawa-Saionji, Arisugawa-Kiryuu, Kaoru-Kiryuu, Saionji-Kiryuu. Saionji, Miki. You two will appear at the forest tomorrow. Any questions?" he said. 

                There were questions foremost in the minds of all, but no one felt that they would be sufficiently answered, so they stayed silent. 

                Touga smiled. His eyes lit, "Oh, by the way. The school has delivered our uniforms."

                "Uniforms?" Saionji asked, eyes still on the bride. 

                Touga nodded, "They are in the box marked with your names. Wear them with pride. This meeting of the Student Council is finished." He said. He whirled, "Come, Anthy." He said. 

                Anthy nodded. As they left, she looked over her shoulder at Saionji. She smiled. 

                On the next episode of The Beginning of the End of The World:

                Anthy: I am the Rose Bride.

                Saionji: I will find something eternal. And someday I will beat you, Kiryuu Touga!

                Shadow Play Girl A-ko: What's the matter?

                B-ko: It really hurts!

                A-ko and B-ko: Next time in The Beginning of the Ends of the World: A Secret Pain Revisited!

                Anthy: The dawn of the absolute destiny apocalypse!

                Author's note (Yes, I get two!): The elections of the Student Council was like this: There were two in the running for president, after the rest were narrowed down, and the winner was the president, the loser was the Vice President. The same with the treasurer. For the president, Kiryuu Touga got 545 votes, and Saionji Kyouichi got 530 votes. For Miki, there were 454, and Juri got 621. (I just made all that up for the benefit of my own mind. I don't even know how many students go to Ohtori, but let's just assume that that number was the only ones who wanted to vote. )


	2. A Secret Pain Revisited

The Beginning of the End of the World  
  
By the lovely and talented Ryuko-chan, AKA DragonGirl  
  
Chapter 2: A Secret Pain Revisited  
  
"I am the rose bride." Saionji could not get the visage of the calm girl out of his head. For quite a while he had just sat in the kendo room, brooding over his ken. He didn't understand the notion of the duels, he doubted anyone but Touga did. But he wished he could, for perhaps then he could make the girl his. A knock came at the door, and he opened it. There again stood the girl with the wavy hair. He gave her a look and took the letter she offered.  
  
"Kyouichi." she said, "You are getting into more than you know." She warned. Saionji blinked at her. She just stood there expectantly. He opened his letter.  
  
~Dear Student Council Members~  
  
I am greatly pleased to find that you have accepted my offer. I plan on observing your actions. I have no doubt that you will bring about the revolution.  
  
~Sekai no Hate~  
  
Saionji crumpled up the paper. He threw it on his desk. By some strange coincidence, it ended up bouncing off the picture which he kept on his desk. A picture of Touga and him as youths, smiling with their shinai. He stared at it over his shoulder.  
  
"This is how I will get even with you." He said in a soft voice. His eyes belied none of what was going on in his mind.  
  
"I think that it's cute.." Touga's mother had said, "You boys just go off and have fun!" She had no idea. They would go out into the forests, and practice. Endlessly. And Saionji would always lose. One day. One day.. Something happened which Saionji would never forget.  
  
"Spirited away?" he had said, amazed. He clenched his fist as he remembered the look on Touga's face. It was a look of victory. He looked down to the ground.  
  
"Something eternal." He said, "I will find something eternal. And someday I will beat you, Kiryuu Touga!" he shouted, "Someday I will be the victor." He finished.  
  
Arisugawa Juri sat on her bed, legs crossed, clad in a flowing nightgown. She stared at the picture on her desk. It was one of her entire class last year. But there was only one who drew her gaze. She sighed. Gingerly, she opened her drawer, and took out a long gold chain. At the end, was a locket with a rose set upon it.  
  
"It will match my ring." She said, mostly as a way to justify it to herself. She picked up the frame of the picture, and with cruel, fast motions, she opened it. Her face twisted.  
  
"Miracles.." she murmured. She drew scissors from her drawer, and painstakingly cut an oval from the picture. As she cut, she muttered, "Believe in miracles.. and they will know your feelings. Miracles." She said, "There are no miracles." She said, as an oath, as she finished the cut. She drew the oval from the picture and stared at it. With a finalizing motion, she stuck it into the locket and shut it. She drew her fingers up to the nape of her neck and fastened it. Taking the locket on the end of the string, she opened it and stared within for a moment, "You. You told me to believe in miracles. But.. The very miracle I wanted didn't happen." She smiled bitterly, "Ironic, isn't it? But now I know. There are no miracles. Miracles are something for the innocent to believe in." She said. She lay down in bed and pulled the covers over her head. She was past tears. There were no more left to cry.  
  
Fingers danced over the keys, arms waved, head nodded to the tune of the music. Anyone else would have thought it was beautiful. Kaoru Miki stopped, and banged his hands on the keyboard. He leaned his elbows on the keyboard, making a horrible cacophony.  
  
"It's gone.. gone.. gone." he said, "When. When will I find that shining thing that I've been looking for?" he asked aloud to no one. He recounted his foolish words,  
  
"Don't worry.. don't worry, I'll be right there beside you.." He banged his hands against the keys. In one swift movement he closed the keys, and stood up. He put his face in his hands.  
  
"I broke it. I destroyed my happiness with my own hands." he said, staring at them. He sighed, "And that sound that I strived so for, it's never coming back." He said, "Never." There was a sound at the door.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that, Mickey.." Touga said.  
  
"Kiryuu-sempai!" Miki said. Touga blinked.  
  
"What's that you were talking about, a shining thing?" he said, blinking. He thought about it, "Novel idea." He said, "I hope you do find it, Miki. Whatever it is." He said, a smug smile on his face. Miki sighed.  
  
"Well, I must get to my dorm. After all, I must duel tomorrow. Kyouichi-sempai." He said. Touga nodded.  
  
"If you wish so. I could accompany you.." he added. Miki blinked, eyes wide, but hunched his shoulders and shook his head no. Touga shrugged, "No matter. I have business to attend to anyway." He said. Miki hurried out of the building into the night, which for some reason felt a lot colder than it had before. Back in the music room, Touga smirked. There was a sound at his hip. He reached down to grab his cell phone.  
  
"Hello." He said in a voice that was certain of who was on the other line. He listened for a moment, and smiled, "Of course. I was just speaking to Kaoru Miki... What was that? ...Oh, yes.. He seemed to be a little worried about it.. Have I spoken to Kyouichi? No. we're not on very good terms." He listened for a moment, and then smiled, "I have no idea. We used to be such good friends... And Juri? No.. I don't relish having to speak with her. She seems to be immune to my- What? ..I'm not sure. I actually noticed that too.. Sooner or later it will come out. Ah, well.. All the more opportunities." He nodded for a few minutes, "Uh huh.. Uh huh.. Right. I've got it. Arigatou. Ja." He said, hanging up the phone. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Who was that?" said a voice from the doorway. Touga turned.  
  
"No one." He said, "Just a friend." He said. Kozue walked up to him.  
  
"How is my brother?" she asked with a sly smile, "I haven't seen him in a while." She said. Touga shrugged.  
  
"Fine, I suppose." He said guardedly. Kozue giggled.  
  
"Come on.. The music room isn't just for playing the piano." she said with a smile, taking him by the shoulders.  
  
A tapping beat of music started..  
  
"Ouch!" Said B-ko. A-ko blinked.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked. B-ko looked up.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine.. You see, I broke my leg, and it really hurts!" she said. A-ko nodded sympathetically.s  
  
"That can be rough.. So what happened?" she asked. B-ko sighed.  
  
"Well, I was trying to rescue a kitten from a pine tree, and I fell out and twisted my ankle.. It's been really bothering me.." A-ko put her hands to her mouth.  
  
"So, what happened to the kitten?" she asked. B-ko waved her hand.  
  
"Oh, he was fine, I'm sure he forgot all about it. But it hurts!" she said. A-ko blinked.  
  
"Well, what happened to the cast?" she asked. B-ko looked at her leg.  
  
"Oh, that. I got my cast taken off a long time ago. Around a month." She said. A-ko whirled.  
  
"And it's just started to hurt?" she asked, confused. B-ko nodded.  
  
"Well, you see, when I broke it, I got so many presents, and so much ice cream, that I just forgot how much it hurt!" she said, "Now that something reminded me, it's started to hurt again!" she said. A-ko put her hands to her lips.  
  
"Well, what reminded you?" she asked. B-ko put one finger up.  
  
"It was the pine tree that I tripped over and twisted my ankle on!" she said.  
  
No music played as Saionji Kyouichi walked up the stairs. However, no music had ever played, so he missed nothing. He turned to his right to see Kaoru Miki striding, two steps to his one, up the stairs, keeping pace with him. He didn't know Miki very well, but he did know of his skill with the sword. Miki smiled.  
  
"Ohayo, Kyouichi-sempai." He said. Saionji growled.  
  
"Saionji." He said. Miki's smile faded slightly.  
  
"Of course, Saionji-sempai." He said, demurely, "Gomen Nasai.." Saionji shrugged.  
  
"I have a question." he said, thinking. Miki blinked and looked over. Saionji sighed, "Do you know what this all means?" he asked. Miki shook his head.  
  
"No. I really don't. Maybe someday I will." He said. Saionji wasn't exactly sure whether they were speaking of the same thing. He shrugged, and soon they reached the duel arena. They were a bit overwhelmed for a moment. Then Miki's eyes were drawn to the sky. They widened.  
  
"Look!" he shouted, one finger pointing impotently to the sky, where a distant castle lazily circled. Saionji stared. There seemed to be an aura there. An aura around the castle, which felt almost timeless..  
  
"Something eternal.." he murmured. Miki looked over, and was about to say something, when the bells on the distant tower began to ring. He jumped, as a voice behind him said.  
  
"Here." And turned him. Anthy put a blue rose into his lapel, and he stared at it for a moment. Anthy walked over and placed one in Saionji's lapel, and favored him with a rare smile. She closed her eyes and walked to directly between the both of them, "Whoever loses their rose first, is the loser." She said. She threw her hand between them, and backed away, as the bells abruptly stopped ringing. The air seemed abnormally quiet. Saionji drew his sword.  
  
"Kaoru Miki." He said. Miki drew his sword.  
  
"Saionji Kyouichi-sempai." He said. An understanding passed between them. Then they lunged. Saionji's katana overpowered Miki's thin fencing sword. Miki's arm power was not up to Saionji's power. Panting, Miki broke away. Saionji sneered.  
  
"You aren't as skilled.." he muttered. Miki shrugged.  
  
"I use a different style than you. That doesn't mean that I'm worse than you." He said noncommittally. Saionji shrugged.  
  
"We'll just see how you fare against Juri-sempai." He said. Miki smiled faintly.  
  
"I will never beat her." He said. Saionji held the end of his sword. He extended it in fencing manner.  
  
"I will rise.. to your level." He said. He extended his arm, and Miki smiled. Their ken met, and then started a ferocious volley of slashes. Miki clumsily made movements to disarm Saionji, which didn't work, due to the thinness of his sword. Meanwhile, up at the council tower, Touga peered through opera glasses at the duel. He smiled.  
  
"Oh.. Kyouichi.. You're so generous." He muttered. Juri leaned over the bar, squinting at the action below. Touga took the glasses away from his eyes. He glanced at her, "So interested in the action?" he asked mildly. Juri glanced at him as if he was intruding on her property. She smiled faintly.  
  
"He's my prodigy, why shouldn't I be worried about his progress?" she asked. Touga nodded.  
  
"I suppose. Taught him everything he knows?" he asked. Juri nodded.  
  
"Yes. He's not as fast or as strong as me, but he's fast enough. He's not quite up to my level. But, he's getting there." She said distantly, concentrating on the duel below. Saionji was mercilessly driving the less strong Miki. Miki's frustration was not showing on his face, but in his movements. He struck forward, and was quickly driven back, his arms were now moving jerkily. Touga smiled,  
  
"Have any feelings for him?" he asked slyly. Juri's eyes widened momentarily. She shook her head.  
  
"No. He's just a child. He doesn't know anything about that kind of thing." She said, her voice revealing some long-distant pain. Touga raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure? His sister seems to have some knowledge.." he said. Juri raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged.  
  
"No. He's too innocent. I can't love someone so innocent." She said. Touga looked at her, eyes involuntarily drawn to her chest, for no perverted reason, but the fact that there was a necklace there that he had not seen before. The open clasp yawned toward him and his eyes belied surprise at the picture. Juri's mouth clamped shut, and she reached up in one swift moment shut the locket. Touga turned his eyes to the duel again, and silently passed the glasses to Juri. She glanced askance at him, and he smiled.  
  
"Just thought you'd like to witness it. You duel him tomorrow." He said. Juri gave him a mistrustful look, and turned back to the duel.  
  
Miki's willowy chest was heaving. He still managed to throw off all of Saionji's stronger slashes for his rose. He knew that any initiate he took as to slashing Saionji's rose would only leave him open for Saionji to take his faster. However, his arms were wearying, and he knew he would need his strength for tomorrow's duel. Anger flared in him as he thought that perhaps they were set together like this so that he would lose. And that irrational anger gave him the speed and strength to try for Saionji's rose. In a snakelike movement, he slashed forward. Saionji attempted to lurch backward, but failed. However, only one green petal fluttered to the ground, torn halfway through, and as Miki cursed mentally, Saionji made short work of his rose. The petals floated along the breeze, and the bells rang. Saionji's head snapped to the sound, as did Miki's. On the tower, Juri glanced up. The only who didn't seem surprised were Anthy and Touga. Anthy smiled.  
  
"Winner." She said in a soft voice, "Saionji Kyouichi." Miki looked at his fluttering petals, and sighed. Another sour note.  
  
Later that night. Shadows resided in the lacy pink coverings of Touga's bed. A reclining Touga, girl leaning upon him, breast rising and falling in the regular rhythm of sleep. Touga brought a phone up to his ear.  
  
"Hello." He said in a mild voice. He paused, "Yes. The duel went well. As you predicted, Saionji won.. No.. No.. He wasn't too upset. He didn't cry, or anything.... No. I don't know. wait.. Wait, yes I do. It's his sister.. Yes, I do know her. Rather well, actually. We've done business together on numerous counts.. Yes, that's it.. OH! I forgot to mention. I think I know why Juri is so. Huh? Yes, that. Well, it involves a girl by the name of Takatsuki Shiori, and the former fencing club head.. No.. Not him. the other. Yes. That one. Well, there was a rumor, but I never thought it to be true. Turns out it was, with a delicious twist. I believe we can turn it to our advantage." The girl beside him stirred, "But, I shall explain that later, I have pressing business. Yes. That business.. Thank you. Bye." He hung up the phone and placed it on the table. The girl moved.  
  
"Touga.." She murmured. Touga put his fingers on her lips.  
  
"Shh. Don't worry.. I'm here.. Your prince is here."  
  
Next time, on the Beginning of the End of the World  
  
Girl A: Miki and Juri?  
  
Girl B: You don't think they're an item, do you?  
  
Girl A: I sure hope not.. Miki's so cute.. I want him for myself!  
  
A-ko: Tie me up here.. and there. and here..  
  
B-ko: Are you sure?  
  
A-ko: Yes.. Tighter! That's good.  
  
B-ko: Now nothing can hurt you!  
  
A-ko and B-ko: Next time on The Beginning of the End of the World: Someday we'll find what we've been looking for.  
  
Anthy: The beginning of the absolute destiny apocalypse!  
  
Author's note: The letters from Sekai no Hate are kind of anti-climactic.. I hope to make them more interesting.. Any questions, comments, and such can go to DragonGirl17@AOL.com. Flames for evil treatment of Touga can go to Smokey the Bear.. Because only you can prevent forest fires.. 


	3. Someday We'll Find What We've Been Looki...

The Beginning of the End of the World  
  
By the lovely and talented Ryuko-chan  
  
Chapter Four: To Borrow Eternity, To Deny Miracles  
  
  
  
~Dearest Student Council Members~  
  
I was pleased to hear that you have begun preparations for bringing about the revolution of the world.. The duel between Miss Arisugawa and Mr. Kaoru was described to me, and I am pleased. Soon will come the day when the castle will come down, and the person who is ready will be rewarded with eternity. I promise that whoever it is will be given all the power of Dios, and they will be my chosen. The victor shall be chosen soon, in a battle that will change everything. I hope to see the bells ring for my favored.  
  
Sekai No Hate... The Ends of the World  
  
Juri sneered at the letter in her hand. She threw it down on the table, stalking to the window.  
  
"Tripe. Absolute foolish fantasy. Castle, eternity, power of Dios." She said, her voice dripping with skepticism, "It's all the fantasy of some fool. Some absolutely powerful fool, who thinks he can screw around with five people's lives." She bitterly opened the shutters to her window, looking out onto the night, "Fool," she said, frowning.  
  
Saionji read the same letter with a smirk, "It will be me." he said, dropping the letter on his bedside table. He sat down, covering himself with his sheets, "Even Touga can't take that away from me. Never." He closed his eyes, and idly fingered his signet ring. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Soon, I will be better than him." Saionji said.  
  
The sun was just rising as Saionji's slumber was disturbed by a memory.  
  
"Father? Will you teach me some more?" asked a young boy with tousled green hair.  
  
"No." a man responded with authority, "I am much too busy to supervise your play. Go and play with your little friend. He's better than you, anyway. Maybe you'll learn something from him." The man went back to a stack of papers, grumbling.  
  
Saionji walked dejectedly away, then saw a woman with tight curls walk out of the kitchen. He ran up to her.  
  
"Mother, mother! Will you ask Father to play with me?" he said.  
  
"No, Kyouichi. Your Father is a busy man. I'm just taking him his dinner, and then I'll leave him alone. His work isn't going very well, honey. We all have to be patient." She said blandly.  
  
Kyouichi looked chastened, "Of course, mother." He said. She nodded, and walked into the office.  
  
Saionji heard her distant voice, "Here you are, dear. Your supper."  
  
"Fine. Fine." His father murmured. Just then there was the sound of a rustling of papers.  
  
"Oh, oh my god, I'm so sorry." His mother said.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Do you realize how much work that was?" Saionji's father said in a voice that was low and tight .  
  
"I.. I didn't.." His mother murmured.  
  
"You.. You horrible woman!" His father shouted, and there was a sharp slap. Saionji jumped.  
  
His mother ran out, sobbing.  
  
"Dirty whore!" his father shouted, "Get out of here!" Saionji stepped backward, hand to mouth.  
  
"Mommy." He said plaintively. Her wild eyes turned to him.  
  
"Kyouichi.. Kyou. Don't worry.. Your father just became.. a little angry. I forgive him. I forgive him, so shall you?" she asked. Saionji's eyes filled with doubt, and he reached for his mother's cheek. She turned away.  
  
Kyouichi's eyes filled with tears, and he shook his head violently, and ran from the house. He didn't stop running until he got to Touga's house. Touga was playing in the front yard, helping his little sister sit up.  
  
Saionji ran up and fell into Touga, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Touga.. Touga.. I don't want to become like my father. I don't want to be like my father." He sobbed.  
  
Touga blinked, "Saionji, don't worry. You're nothing like your father." He said. Even at a mere five years old, he was cool and collected, "I know that you'll never become like your father."  
  
Saionji awoke with a start. Touga's assertion at age five was true, of course. He was much more like his mother, a person who kept all of their pain and emotions inside. Someone who went off for hours and just sat, or did some repetitive task when they were made angry or upset. His father had been a loud, angry man who was prone to outbursts every day. When he was happy, he was very kind, but when he was mad, he was furious. Saionji had always been like his mother, strained even when happy, someone who could never quite deal with their own emotions. He had inherited his father's quick temper, however, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
This was nothing to think about today, though. Today was the second most important duel. After the duel with Touga, of course. Nothing could change that. Saionji sat up, running cold fingers through his hair. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, and stretched his arms. His muscles were still a little sore from his first duel, and he couldn't imagine how Miki's felt. Well, lucky for the waif-like boy, he wasn't going to have to duel again for a while.  
  
Saionji was about to walk into the bathroom when he heard the knocking at his door. He looked up, standing.  
  
He reached the door, opening it, half-expecting to see the courier girl with another letter. That wasn't the person he saw before him, though. Saionji blinked, eyes slightly wide, as the person he saw before him was Anthy, in the normal school uniform. She looked blankly into his face, smiling.  
  
"Hello there." She said.  
  
Saionji blinked again, and then remembered that he was still in the clothes he slept in, which was just a pair of long cotton pants. He frowned and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Ah.. wait one moment." He said, and ran into his darkened room.  
  
I'm hardly dressed. Rrrr. Saionji thought, as he filtered through his clothes and tried to find something decent to dress in. He ended up quickly dressing in a t-shirt, and walking back.  
  
"Um. Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hello." Anthy said, smiling blankly.  
  
"Do you need something?" Saionji asked, trying to conceal his nervousness.  
  
"I was just told that you were to duel today." Anthy said.  
  
Saionji paused, "Yes I am." He said, somewhat nervously.  
  
"I merely wished to express my hope that you will be the victor." She said with a bow.  
  
Saionji's eyes widened, "Thank. you." He said, surprised.  
  
Anthy bowed again, and said, "Good day." She said, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Saionji sat upon the bed again, and ran his hands through his hair. He shook his head, and frowned, "I'd better get ready.." he said needlessly.  
  
Meanwhile, Juri rolled over in bed and opened her eyes slowly. She frowned. There was a noise grating on her brain. A knocking. She frowned again, and rolled out of bed.  
  
Sprucing up her hair very quickly, and tightening up her frilled robe, she threw open the door. On the other side, looking very like a deer in the headlights was Anthy, with her arm raised to knock once more.  
  
"Arisugawa-sempai.." she said with a smile, "I just came to wish you good luck in the-"  
  
"Save it." Juri said, "I don't even know what I'm fighting for."  
  
"Arisugawa-sempai." Anthy said, looking down.  
  
Juri was struck by inspiration, "You tell me." she said to Anthy.  
  
Anthy blinked, "What you're fighting for?" she appeared to fight a rapid battle, but it was blurred as if viewed from through a frosted glass. Finally it seemed the two sides had reached an agreement, "If I had to choose, I would say that the reason is either for love, or for something eternal.." she said.  
  
"Eternal?" said Juri, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Anthy nodded, smiling. Of course she was only repeating what previous duellists had stated as their reason.  
  
Juri frowned, "Well, I don't mind telling you that the only reason I'm doing this is because I have nothing better to do." She said, "Now, good day." She said, and shut the door.  
  
  
  
Saionji: A promise I made to myself! I would be able to do it.. Only if..  
  
A-ko: I don't know if I can stand it anymore!  
  
B-ko: But he's a boy, and you're a girl.  
  
A-ko: That's not the point!!  
  
Miki: That's the very thing he wants, isn't it?  
  
Nanami: I don't care!!!  
  
A-ko and B-ko: Next time on the Beginning of the Ends of the World: To Borrow Eternity, To Deny Miracles..  
  
Anthy: The dawn of the absolute destiny apocalypse! 


End file.
